A large and growing population of users is using a varying array of electronic devices to accomplish daily tasks. These electronic devices include mobile phones or smartphones, electronic book reader devices, desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computing devices, and the like. These devices typically include one or more rechargeable batteries configured to facilitate short-term use of the device. Depending on the capacity of such batteries, and the usage of the device, the batteries may need to be recharged frequently.
Most electronic devices are configured to enable recharging of the batteries by connecting a first end of a power cord to the device while a second end of the power cord is connected to a wall outlet or other like power source. Alternatively, some electronic devices are configured to enable recharging of the batteries via a wireless charging system. Wireless charging systems can be improved.